Kludd (Books)
"Kludd Rules Supreme!" —Kludd,' The Siege'' '''Kludd was a male Barn Owl, or Tyto alba, also known as Metal Beak and the High Tyto of the Pure Ones. He is the older brother of Soren and Eglantine, as well as the father of Coryn and mate of Nyra. He is Soren's bitter archenemy and serves as one of the main antagonists in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. History ''The Capture Kludd, a young Barn Owl, was the eldest son of Noctus and Marilla, and older brother to Soren and Eglantine. Unknown to his family, he was already affliated with the Pure Ones upon meeting a patrol. Horace Plithiver, the blind snake serving as a nest-maid for the family, sensed that something was amiss in the young owl's mind. This premonition is confirmed when Kludd, for his final Pure One test, having already killed a nest-maid snake and another owl, pushed Soren out of the birth hollow onto the ground below. Mrs.Plithiver attempted to go to a neighbor's place but Kludd attacked her, forcing her to hide on the ground below. Unknown to all, Soren survived the fall and was picked up by a patrol from St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls shortly after. 'The Rise of Metal Beak' Some time after, Kludd murdered his parents and took his sister, Eglantine, to the Pure Ones' castle to be stone stunned. Hungry for power and conspiring with Nyra, Kludd engaged the leader of the Pure Ones in a ritualized duel. Although he gained the position of High Tyto after winning the duel, part of his face was torn off in the battle. To deal with this, Kludd had a metal mask made out of mu metal to protect his face and so he would not fall prey to the magnetic powers of the flecks that the Pure Ones used as weapons. In doing so, Kludd's new identity as Metal Beak was born. '''The Rescue'' Kludd eventually designed a plan to capture Ezylryb, the great sage and former warrior of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, and captured him in a Devil's Triangle. The Pure Ones then began a search for a new stronghold to lure him to, as the old one had been raided. Until a stronghold was found, Ezylryb would be kept in the triangle by its magnetic forces. In an attempt to rescue Ezylryb, a rescue group from the Great Ga'Hoole Tree destroyed the Devil's Triangle and began preparations to escort the old sage back to the tree. Kludd, in an effort to recapture Ezylryb and keep the owl world from knowing of the organization's existence, attacked the unarmed owls. Unaware of Metal Beak's true identity, Soren pried off part of the metal mask to see the face of his brother. Soren melts the mask with a burning branch, and Kludd flies off screaming in a desperate search for water. Kludd sworn that he would kill his brother in order to get revenge. The Siege Kludd finds a lake and dives into it, his mask almost completely melted. The water cools his face, and Kludd is nourished back to health by the Glauxian Brother Simon, a Brown Fish Owl, whom Kludd eventually murders. Kludd thinks like all good murderers, he need patience, and kills him after awhile, making Simon fetch him red meat, unlike most fish owls. Kludd flies back to the Pure One forces, contemplating a plan: to capture the Great Tree, which would gain him far greater knowledge of flecks, as well as eliminating a large portion of his enemies, in one strike. Having gained a new metal mask, he soon assembles a massive army of Pure Ones and hireclaws to lay siege. After the first few battles, the outer defenses are penetrated, hemming the Guardians in. However, the Guardians excavate from under the roots in a pincer movement, trapping the Pure Ones as they themselves had been trapped. Kludd moves in to kill his brother, Soren, but Slynella, a flying snake with venom that could kill instantly, attacks Kludd, and he is forced to retreat. The siege fails, so Kludd begins contemplating another plan. The Shattering Kludd leads his forces on a mission to capture St. Aegolius Academy. It succeeded, partly due to the fact that spies were already stationed there. He was also joined by some defectors, but the greatest victory was that of controlling a new stronghold and a seemingly endless supply of flecks. Unfortunately, Kludd and Nyra's first egg was destroyed by Eglantine during a failed, simultaneous espionage operation to infiltrate the Great Tree and learn its secrets of higher magnetics. The Burning As the Guardians prepared to launch their invasion of St. Aggies, Kludd had anticipated their coming and fortified the perimeter of the canyons with fleck emplacements. He had also had owls placed on the highest points of every promontory. His forces also occupied the two main entrances to the canyons: the Great Horns and the Beak of Glaux. After the invasion had begun, Kludd captured Digger and held him hostage in a cave. In doing so, he lured Soren to the cave where he and six other owls laid in wait with fire claws. Only after Kludd wounded Gylfie did Soren gather the courage to kill his tyrannical brother. However, he was never given the opportunity because Twilight flew in and delivered the fatal blow to Kludd marking the first major defeat of the Pure Ones. [[The Hatchling|The Hatchling]] Kludd's bones were gathered for a final ceremony by Nyra. His mask and battle claws were kept for his son, Nyroc to inherit them as the next emperor of the Pure Ones. When Nyroc failed his Special Ceremony and fled, Nyra warned him that the scroom of his father will follow him. This proved true as Nyroc began encountering images of Kludd's masked face that urged him to return to the Pure Ones. Near the end of the book, Nyroc declared that he's only a mask and renounced being his son and charged at the mask, shattering it, indicating Kludd is finally in hagsmire. The River of Wind—''The War of the Ember Kludd's mask was worn by Nyra during the battle at the Middle Kingdom. The mask was left behind on three blood-stained dead owls. It was later retrieved and Nyra began wearing as a tribute to her late husband. The mask was revealed to be made from fragments of Kludd's mask by possibly a Rogue Smith. Personality Kludd was the brother of Soren and Eglantine. However, unlike the other two, Kludd was always a violent hatchling who disobeyed his parents' rules and was rude to Mrs. Plithiver, their nest-maid snake. Kludd was fascinated by the concept of battle and battle claws, an interest his family hardly took any consideration of. Trivia * In the movie ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole: Kludd never became Metal Beak, but instead became a member of the Pure Ones . However, if a sequel is ever made, the possibility of this happening is very likely because near the ending part of the movie, Kludd gazes on the mask of Metal Beak with gleaming red eyes hinting at the possibility. Gallery Kludd kludd1.png|'''Kludd avatar on Ga'Hoole website. kludd2.png|'Kludd' before he became a Pure One kluddvssoren.png|Kludd versus possible Masked or Grass Owl Kludd.jpg|Kludd on the Gaurdians movie Grassowl4.png 2010 legend of the guardians the owls of ga hoole 011.jpg Nyraandkludd.png Kludd.png|Metal Beak as shown on the cover of The Rescue Trailer15.jpg|Kludd, Soren and Eglantine during their time in Tyto Metal Beak metalbeak3.PNG|'Metal Beaks avatar on Ga'Hoole website. metalbeak1.PNG|'Metal Beak's speech for the Pure Ones. metalbeak2.PNG|'''Meat Beak's triumph. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Capture characters Category:Owls Category:Characters Category:Barn Owls Category:The Pure Ones Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:Images Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:The Burning characters